


All You Had To Do Was Ask

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's first time drinking Ruby's blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Ask

She’s been asking him, pushing him for so long, he finally snaps.

He pins her down; somehow getting a thrill from the fact she stays down despite her demon strength, so that this can be on his terms. He pushes up her top and draws the knife across her abdomen. She breathes in, tightening the muscle reflexively and red rushes to the surface. He laps up the blood, blocking out any thought about what he’s doing.

"All you had to do was ask." Ruby says, smiling, stroking his hair, encouraging him. It’s the first step on a very long road.

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt off http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/ and for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
